Source of the Cataclysm
by PhoenixBeatz
Summary: After he is sent to a cold ice planet an alternate version of Owlman has no other choice but to travel to Jump City. Can the Titans defeat somebody who is as strong as Batman ?RobinxRaven or BBxRaven who knows ?
1. Prologue: It really didn't matter

_This Owlman is base on the version from "J____ustice League: Crisis on Two Earths"_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_. _I do not own Justice League. I do not own Owlman._

_I own nothing..._

_If you know the movie "J____ustice League: Crisis on Two Earths" skip this next bit._

_*Back story of Owlman*_

_This incarnation of Owlman only appeared in the direct to video movie"J____ustice League: Crisis on Two Earths". Owlman is the evil counterpart of Batman on a different version of Earth. Owlmans parents were not shot by a criminal but by a corrupt police man. This led him to become the Owlman who in contrast to Batman is member of a crime syndicate. When Owlman discovers the existence of parallel Earths he falls into a state of nihilism as whenever he makes a choice a new Earth is created where he made the opposite choice. Therefore Owlman feels that the only action he can take that will have any impact is to destroy all reality by destroying the original Earth which he calls Earth Prime. Owlman takes a Q.E.D (Quantum Eigenstate Device aka. Big bomb) to Earth Prime and plans on detonating it there. As every Earth is a variation of that Earth destroying Earth Prime would cause all of the Earths to cease existing destroying all reality in all of the universes._

___Batman travels to Earth Prime with Owlman and confronts him. He cannot defeat Owlman in hand to hand combat so he uses Owlmans dimensional travel device to send him and the armed Q.E.D to a Earth that has no life on it and is trapped in an endless ice age._

_*End of Back story*_

* * *

_Prologue:_

Ice cold wind blew into his face causing the small part of his face that wasn't covered by his mask to throb in pain from the sudden cold.

The change in temperature had been very sudden. Owlman stumbled forward almost slipping on the icy surface. He looked around in confusion and then he turned around his titanium boots crushing the snow beneath his feet.

Owlman needed to disarm the Q.E.D before it detonated. He looked at the Abort screen flashing up. Owlman only needed to press abort, then travel back to Earth Prime to bring back order to the universe.

He paused as he realized something. There was one fatal flaw in his plan. He himself was human.

When Owlman had traveled to Earth Prime it had created to copies of this reality. It would not matter if he traveled back He knew he had lost but he didn't care.

Every decision he would ever make would be meaningless because somewhere, on a parallel Earth, he had already made the opposite choice.

He was nothing. Less than nothing.

He smiled "It doesn't matter.", he said to himself before the Q.E.D detonated and the flames engulfed him.

Meanwhile in a parallel universe:

Ice cold wind blew into his face causing the small part of his face that wasn't covered by his mask to throb in pain from the sudden cold.

The change in temperature had been very sudden. Owlman stumbled forward almost slipping on the icy surface. He looked around in confusion and then he turned around his titanium boots crushing the snow beneath his feet.

Owlman needed to disarm the Q.E.D before it detonated. He looked at the Abort screen flashing up. Owlman only needed to press abort, then travel back to Earth Prime to bring back order to the universe.

He quickly dashed forwards and aborted the launch sequence. Now he only needed to travel back to Earth Prime. He looked at the dimensional travel device.

His counterpart had sabotaged the device making it useless. Owlman produced a screwdriver from his utility belt and opened the device.

He now saw what Batman had done. He rewired the device cautiously making sure not to make a mistake. Messing up a dimensional device could prove to be fatal.

Owlman smiled. His counterpart from the other universe had been thorough and he had done it in such a short time.

Owlman had been arrogant if he had paid attention he would have noticed that the device had been removed from his belt. Batman had locked the coordinates to this Earth so in order to travel anywhere else Owlman was forced to disable the lock on system.

This meant he could now only travel to a random destination and only once. He couldn't take the Q.E.D either as the device no longer had enough power to transport such a large object.

Owlman would need to try and repair the dimensional travel device then return to this Earth and then he could fulfill his plan. This was a massive setback it depending on what Earth he landed it could take him years to repair it. Maybe he even landed on a Earth that lacked the resources and technology needed to repair the machine.

He would have to take the risk if he stayed here he would starve to death if he didn't freeze before.

Owlman activated the device and he was once again transported.

He blinked and looked away as the setting sun shone into his eyes blinding him.

Owlman closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the warmth of the sun heating up his titanium plated suit. He was tempted to remove his mask but he new it would be foolish.

He didn't even know where he was and what creatures inhabited this version of Earth. He looked around him he was standing on a coastline, a beach to be precise.

He turned around and smiled as he saw the skyline of the metropolis. Judging by the style of the buildings and the climate he was somewhere on America's west this even was America.

He continued to look around and then he saw a large t-shaped tower. Was this the base of operations of this worlds Crime Syndicate or Justice League ?

He would have to find out later first he needed to find out where he was and maybe he wouldn't even need to contact anybody if the found the right parts and tools straight away.

He walked away from the beach towards a road. There were too many people on the road. He would have to hide until the night he didn't want to attract any attention to himself.

He opened the lid to the sewers and climbed into the depths.

* * *

_Rate and comment will be continued..._

_And move your lazy a*#es and make an account even if your "just" reading._

_They call me the king of the flames_


	2. Trouble

_This Owlman is base on the version from "J____ustice League: Crisis on Two Earths"_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_. _I do not own Justice League. I do not own Owlman._

_I own nothing..._

* * *

Robin was restless. Raven had told him she had sensed a disturbance earlier. She didn't exactly know what it was but she said it had felt similar to when she opened a portal to Azarath.

He stroked his forehead deep in thought. It had been quiet since they had stopped the brotherhood of evil. Slade was still missing but he was keeping a low profile.

Robin sighed. Had Slade made his return ? He wasn't going to hang around and find out.

Robin turned off the computer got up from the chair he was sitting in. He grabbed his utility belt from his bed and put it on. He carefully checked if it was properly secure before checking each compartment to see if anything was missing. When he was satisfied with his equipment he left his room and walked towards the garage.

Raven stood in the hall waiting for him. She was leaning against the wall wearing her trademark leotard and her hood which covered most of her face. "I'm coming", she simply said and walked down the hall towards the garage. Robin sighed he knew it was no good arguing with Raven. She always got what she wanted.

"Fine but this mission requires stealth so do we do it my way, okay ?", he said running after Raven "I'm not the one wearing a suit that is brighter than a traffic light", she said before continuing down the hallway without answering him she didn't even turn around. Robin rubbed the back of his head before looking down at his costume. Raven had a point. She always did.

Robin jogged across the hallway to keep up with Raven. Raven reached the garage before him. Robin went for his bike but Raven put a hand on his shoulder. "You know I could just teleport us there.", Raven said. "Also your bike...", she started. "Yes, okay", he said interrupting her and stopping her from talking down his prized vehicle.

"You know, Batman at least uses black", she said smiling at him. Robin ignored her. "Let's just go"; he said through clenched teeth.

Raven took his hand and all of a sudden they were standing on the roads of Jump City. He liked the feel of her hand. It was so..

"Robin", she said. He shook his head what was he thinking. "Robin you can let go of my hand now", she said. "Oh.. ehm... yeah", he said embarrassed before letting go of her hand.

They sneaked through the alley ways staying in the shadows. "What do you expect to find here ?", Raven asked whispering in Robins ear. He enjoyed her proximity and the feeling of her warm breath on his cheek. "Anything, I don't know", he replied in a whisper. Raven shook her head. "You sure plan everything out", she whispered back.

The continued walking along the streets and back alleys. As always in these last few months it was very quiet. And then he saw it just a silhouette quickly flashing up at the corner of eyes. Could it be ? Was his old master in Jump City ?

"Robin", Raven said pulling Robin out of his thoughts. "Let's get back to the tower there's nothing here.", she said. "Yeah", he answered sounding unsure. "There's nothing here".

Owlman watched the two figures cowering in the alley from his vantage point. He wouldn't have found the girl but the boy his suit was ridiculous. They were looking for something or someone.

His thoughts were interrupted as the hooded girl touched the boys shoulder and they both vanished. He turned his head like an owl in astonishment. That was unexpected. She either had a device that allowed instant matter transportation or she had some kind of powers that allowed her to teleport maybe she even had super speed.

Owlman liked to keep all options open that's why he had never been outsmarted. Well almost never.

In the last few years he had been relying too much on his gear. His jet with the camouflage function, all the sensors and of course the firepower and speed. The only thing left was his suit.

Owlmans suit was titanium plated making it bullet and fireproof. It also had a built in exoskeleton making him far stronger than any human. The only thing he needed was his mind. He needed intel if he wanted to repair the dimensional travel device. Even though this world was similar to his he didn't know where to find the parts he needed and the best place to start looking was this tower...

* * *

_Rate and comment will be continued..._

_And move your lazy a*#es and make an account even if your "just" reading._

_They call me the king of the flames_


	3. The Tower

_This Owlman is base on the version from "J____ustice League: Crisis on Two Earths"_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_. _I do not own Justice League. I do not own Owlman._

_I own nothing..._

* * *

Owlman looked at the tall tower from his position carefully studying the surrounding area. This was either the best or the worst security he had ever encountered. All the cameras were so badly hidden that whoever installed them might as well have put illuminated panels next to them. Owlman could see the motion detectors when he changed the settings of his suits mask to infrared. He was well aware that these easily visible security systems could be decoys to fool an intruder into thinking the tower was an easy target. Owlman however was no fool but no matter how hard he looked he still could not find anything.

Owlman had been sitting here for hours and nothing had moved. He couldn't see any other hidden cameras or motion detectors so he decided to move to the door. What other choice did he have?

He cautiously walked towards the door timing the movement of the cameras always staying in the blind spots. He reached the security panel and he removed the lid with the claws of his glove.

Owlman pulled out a device from his utility belt and connected it to the computer. He then attempted to access the console. It took less then thirty seconds for him to break the encryption.

Owlman grinned to himself. He first deactivated the security system before he unlocked all of the doors in the facility. Owlman then proceeded to downloaded a map of the tower onto his hand held device. He looked for the room with the computer mainframe. There it was.

Owlman entered the tower carefully peering left and right checking the hall. To his surprise there were no guards or sentries. When he was certain there was nobody there he moved across the hall silently. He painstakingly repeated the process at each door. The tower was deserted or so it seemed.

Owlman finally reached his destination and there it was the computer mainframe, unguarded and it was even still running. This was just too easy. This just had to be a trap. Owlman checked the room for exits. There was the door he had come in through and a window. He took one last look across the room making sure there were no surprises anywhere waiting for him. There was nothing.

Owlman connected his device to the the computer and began downloading all of its data. Then all of a sudden a message appeared: "Accessing restricted files; Activating security system for verification."

Owlman spun around throwing his half moon shaped weapon at the camera in top right corner of the room that was about to activate. He caught his weapon as it returned and put it back onto his belt. The towers alarm went of a siren howling. Owlman quickly removed his device from the computer mainframe and then dived out of the window shattering the glass...

Raven woke up when the alarm went off. She quickly jumped out of her bed and ran to the hall. The only other person besides her was Robin and he was already running towards the towers mainframe. She followed him.

When Raven reached the room the first thing she noticed was the cold wind blowing in through the broken window. Robin was nowhere to be seen so she assumed he had gone after the intruder leaving in the same way through the broken window. On further inspection of the room she noticed one of the cameras was destroyed.

As Raven was about to access the the camera recordings Cyborg came into the room. "Whats going on here Raven?", he asked. " I don't know yet", Raven replied. "But it looks like somebody broke in to the tower and accessed our computer files.", she continued. "Any idea who it was ?",Cyborg asked in a serious tone. Raven pressed play on the recoding only to see a metal weapon flying at the camera before the picture went black. Cyborg took Ravens place and rewound the footage.

After a few adjustments they could see the lower part of the intruders body.

It looked just like "Batman", Cyborg whispered.

* * *

_Rate and comment will be continued..._

_And move your lazy a*#es and make an account even if your "just" reading._

_They call me the king of the flames_


	4. Aftermath

_This Owlman is base on the version from "J____ustice League: Crisis on Two Earths"_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_. _I do not own Justice League. I do not own Owlman._

_I own nothing..._

* * *

Beast Boy opened the door of his room and staggered into the hall. It had taken him ages before he finally managed to get out of bed. Why did the alarm have to go off in the middle of the night? He shouldn't have bothered it was probably just a malfunction anyway.

He walked across the hall towards the living room. On his way he saw Cyborg standing in the door of the computer mainframe room. He walked past Cyborg into the room.

"Where you been?", Cyborg asked.

"Well, you know...", he started but the unfamiliar sight of Raven in her nightgown and more importantly her cleavage made him forget what he wanted to say. He just stared at her for a while. She looked amazing.

Raven first looked at Cyborg then back at Beast Boy "What?", Raven asked.

"Ehm.. Errr..I...Well.."; he stuttered unable to form a sentence. Raven just shook her head.

"Oookay", Cyborg said rubbing the back of his neck. "Any idea why Batman would break into the tower and download our files ?", he asked trying to get back onto topic.

"What files did he download?", Raven asked taking her eyes of Beast Boy. "All of them", Cyborg replied sounding upset. "Even my blueprints", he added angrily.

Beast Boy scratched his head. Batman, Robins former mentor had broken into titans tower and stolen their data.

"Well, why didn't he just ask ? I'm sure Robin would have just given him whatever he needed", Beast Boy asked sounding confused.

"Yeah", Cyborg said thoughtfully. "He wouldn't need to break in here.", he finished rubbing his chin in buried in thought.

"Any idea where Robin is ?", Raven asked. Cyborg checked the computer.

"He didn't take his communicator so I can't track him", he said looking up from the monitor.

At that moment Robin came in through the door. He was out of breath. He walked to the chair and sat down on it.

"What happened", Beast Boy asked him looking a bit worried.

"I...", Robin panted. "He...", he tried to talk but he couldn't form a sentence. He took a deep breath and let his breath calm down then he tried again.

"I couldn't make him out. It was too dark and he was just too fast even for me.", he explained.

"Anything on the camera", he asked looking at Cyborg. Cyborg pressed a button putting the picture of the intruder on the main screen. Robin let out a gasp when he saw who it was. He paused for a moment thinking and then finally he spoke.

"Okay team we can't do anything so I suggest you all go back to bed.", he said before turning around and leaving for his room.

Beast Boy didn't go to his room he went straight to the kitchen. He rummaged around in the fridge getting some tofu out. He almost died when he turned around and Raven stood behind him.

"Wow, Raven what are you doing here", he asked panting from the shock.

"I'm getting some tea.", she replied drily before going to the sink to get water.

He got his food, sat down on the couch and started eating. Raven joined him with her tea. She sat down leaving some space between the two. Beast Boy swallowed. He had never seen Raven dressed like this before. Beast Boy realized for the first time how good she looked.

"So", he started. "What do you think the bat wanted from us", he asked Raven looking more at her cleavage then her face. Raven turned her head and looked at him after she had sipped some of her tea. He quickly averted his gaze from her area to her amnesty eyes. "I honestly don't know", she answered pausing. "Maybe it wasn't even him."

Owlman was hiding under a bridge studying his hand held computer. The files provided some valuable information.

The tower belonged to the "Teen Titans" as they called themselves. He now had all the information he would ever need on them. They were no match really. A shape shifter who could turn into any animal might be a problem and the girl with her demonic powers but the other two. The Cyborg with his enhanced body was no match for the exoskeleton in his suit and the boy. He didn't know half the fighting styles he knew and his little toys were primitive and inefficient. There was another member but she wasn't there so he didn't have to think about her. Owlman now knew that to get the parts he needed he would need some help. He wasn't familiar with the facility's and he didn't have the time to get to know them. One of the criminals on the list looked promising.

His name was Slade...

* * *

_Rate and comment will be continued..._

_And move your lazy a*#es and make an account even if your "just" reading._

_They call me the king of the flames_


	5. Something Big

_This Owlman is base on the version from "J____ustice League: Crisis on Two Earths"_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_. _I do not own Justice League. I do not own Owlman._

_I own nothing..._

* * *

Now Owlman only had to find this Slade but that might be a difficult task. He had no connections to this worlds underworld and he developing some could take years and he didn't plan on staying that long. He would have to attract his attention somehow he would have to do something big. This would take some time to prepare and Owlman knew that the self proclaimed "Teen Titans" would surely be there to try and stop him so he would have to be ready.

Owlman was going to do something big. Bigger than this town had ever seen...

"Titans Go!", Robin shouted. The alarm had gone off again and this time it was something big. Somebody had set all the prisoners free. Raven was battling Mumbo Jumbo attacking him with her demonic powers. He kept her at bay with his tricks and by dodging most of her blows.

Beast Boy on the other hand was fighting Kardiak he was having trouble fending off the tentacle like arms in gorilla form.

Cyborg was somewhere out of Robins sight but he was sure he was occupied.

Robin sent Doctor Light flying against the wall with a spinning kick knocking him out when he saw Slade standing there. After all these months he had finally returned. "My, my, Robin quiet a party you have here", Slade said mockingly. Robin growled at him and launched himself at his arch foe.

Slade blocked his first two blows with his arms before returning a punch that Robin managed to duck under. Robin sent a flurry of punches at Slade making him loose his balance. Slade let himself drop to the ground to dodge a kick aiming at his chest. Slade then rolled back before getting up again.

"You've learned a few new tricks since I've been gone haven't you?", Slade asked.

"I think your just getting old"; Robin replied cocky before he continued his assault.

When Slade was cornered he got out his staff as did Robin. Robin made a feint before swinging his staff around to hit Slade full force. Slade however anticipated this move blocking it and sending Robin crashing into the wall. Slade put his foot on the heroes chest and pushed hard. Robin moaned in pain. "I've waited far too long for this", Slade said. Slade heard a noise behind him and when he turned around he saw Cyborg pointing a charging sonic cannon at his head with the rest of the titans behind him.

"Well see abou...", Cyborg started but was cut short when a flying object cut into his cannon deactivating it. Owlman dropped down from the roof and looked at Slade ignoring the titans.

"Come with me we have to talk.", he said before turning around and walking to the door.

"Not so fast", Cyborg shouted. He had removed the weapon from his arm but it had hit a main circuit making it impossible for him to use his sonic cannon without repairing it. Cyborg ran at Owlman and swung his fist at him. Owlman casually turned around and caught Cyborgs fist in his hand like it was a baseball. Cyborg looked at Owlman surprised. Owlman just smiled before he punched the titan in the face sending him flying into the wall.

Next Raven moved in with the aid of Beast Boy her eyes glowing in a black color. Beast Boy attacked in his gorilla form simply storming at him. Owlman waited until the last possible moment rolled sideways evading the charge. He quickly shot a rope around Beast Boys legs making him stumble and fall head first against the wall. He hit the wall with so much force that he sent a party of the building crashing down on him.

Owlman smiled and turned to Raven. "You should surrender now", he said cold. Raven didn't answer instead she threw a piece of debris at Owlman which he barely managed to dodge. He tried to close the distance between them but she wouldn't let him. She bombarded him with a barrage of improvised missiles making it impossible for him to get any further. He jumped over on the bigger objects she launched at him and pushed himself up on it sending him flying into the air he then threw 3 disks in Ravens direction. Raven didn't even bother dodging she just phased through them.

Owlman turned to Slade before walking off to the door. Slade looked around the room amazed by the strangers skill and strength before following him without a word...

* * *

_Rate and comment will be continued..._

_And move your lazy a*#es and make an account even if your "just" reading._

_They call me the king of the flames_


	6. A Meeting

_This Owlman is base on the version from "J____ustice League: Crisis on Two Earths"_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_. _I do not own Justice League. I do not own Owlman._

_I own nothing..._

* * *

Owlman walked towards the door. He knew that Slade would follow him without a second thought. These teen titans were a joke. Even his worlds justice league with it's two members had been more of a challenge.

Owlman smiled as he heard Slade's footsteps behind him. "Do you have a place were we can talk", he asked without even turning around. "Yes, of course follow me?", he heard Slade say over his shoulder.

Owlman let Slade pass him and then he followed the masked man. His Slade had turned out different from this version. From what he gathered in the files he stole from the titans computer Slade was quite a potent adversary and not the weak and easily influenced president. They soon reached a run down building near the docks. Slade opened the lock on the door and led him in.

Slade sat down at a table and gestured Owlman to take a seat. Owlman preferred to stand.

"Well now, on to business", Slade said. "First of all as you know so much about me who do I have to pleasure of meeting ?", he asked looking at the caped figure.

"It doesn't matter", Owlman replied. "All that matters is that I can get us both a lot of power", he continued.

"How", Slade asked sounding interested.

"I need some parts, here is a list", Owlman said handing over the list to Slade.

"With these parts I can build a bomb that will be strong enough to destroy the entire planet", Owlman lied.

He only needed to work with this Slade for a short while before he could get the dimensional travel device working again. Then he would be able to end the chaos in the universe by eradicating all human life.

"With this bomb we can blackmail the entire world to give us whatever we want", Owlman ended. Slade paused for a moment before he got up and held out his hand to Owlman. Owlman ignored the outstretched hand. "It's a deal then.", Owlman said. Slade just looked at Owlman and then nodded slightly. "Good, now let's go we can sit here when we've got the parts.", Owlman said.

Slade got up. "I need to find out were to get these parts", he said. "You might want to get comfortable while I'm gone", Slade said before leaving the building. Owlman got up he would visit the titans. The girl she had some potential and he might be able to use it.

Raven opened her eyes. Her head hurt but her powers had healed her faster than the others. She got up and looked around her. The prison building was ruined.

When Raven saw Robin lying on the ground she panicked. She ran over to him and knelt down beside him. Raven put her ear onto his chest and listened carefully. His heart was still beating. She sighed with relief.

Cyborg emerged from a pile of rubble looking dazed. He staggered over to Raven and she helped him sit down on one of the bigger pieces of debris.

Raven used her powers to lift up the wall that Beast Boy was trapped under. He too was out cold leaving only her and Cyborg.

Raven shook her head. Who was this new foe that had defeated them with such ease. He wore a similar outfit to Batman but it definitely wasn't the caped crusader. This costume reminded Raven a lot of an Owl. This Owl man had probably been the one who had broken into the tower and stolen their files, that would explain how he had been able to known every single one of their weak points and tactics.

Raven moved Beast Boy and Robin next to Cyborg with her powers. She teleported them all back to the towers medical department. She laid Robin and Beast Boy onto the beds and she helped Cyborg onto his. He was too weak to talk and he just nodded at Raven to thank her. Almost as soon as she had put him onto his bed did he fall asleep. She then had a look at Robin he had a broken rib which she would heal later when she had fully recovered. Beast Boy had a concussion which should after some rest.

Raven left her friends and walked to her room. She didn't like leaving them at a time like this but she needed to fully recover if she wanted to heal her friends

Raven was injured and all alone if somebody were to attack the tower now they wouldn't meet much resistance...

* * *

_Rate and comment will be continued..._

_And move your lazy a*#es and make an account even if your "just" reading._

_They call me the king of the flames_


	7. Breaking Point

_Sorry for my major fuck up. What you read there was the final Chapter of my first Fanfiction Undiscovered Desires. I was at work so I only just noticed._

_I'm sure on an alternate Earth I posted the right doc ;)_

* * *

_This Owlman is base on the version from "J____ustice League: Crisis on Two Earths"_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_. _I do not own Justice League. I do not own Owlman._

_I own nothing..._

* * *

Owlman once again looked at the tower from his position carefully studying the surrounding area. He entered the building the same way he did last time. This time the security system didn't bother him. He wasn't surprised to find that it wasn't activated.

Owlman checked the perimeter but the hall seemed deserted. He walked down the hall silently. He began checking the rooms one by one.

Owlman finally found the right room where the girl was sleeping. She wore the same robes that she had worn during the battle earlier. He walked up to her and stopped next to her bed.

He pointed a device he had constructed earlier at her and scanned her. He could now see alternate worlds and alternate versions of Raven and he quickly paged through her life. His photographic memory storing the data in his brain instantly. After he had paged through some of her life and alternate lives he paused. This could work.

Owlman put his hand onto Ravens side and she opened her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw him and she tried to spring up but Owlman held her down.

"I just want to talk", he said before letting go of her and walking to the chair in the corner of the room and sitting down.

Raven got up and eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want ?", she asked angrily walking over tom him stopping in front of him.

"I want to help you Raven", Owlman said calmly.

"How dare you after all you've done to my friends..", she started.

"After all I've done", Owlman said.

"You've done far worse things to your friends", he said cold.

"You let Trigon kill your friends and sometimes you even did it yourself", Owlman ended.

She looked at him stunned. How could he know about her father it wasn't even in the files

"We defeated him", she asked.

"In this world maybe but not in this one", Owlman said activating the monitor in Ravens room.

The screen showed a world in ashes. Her friends were stone statues watching over the city that looked like a living hell. And she, she herself was standing before her fathers throne with a crazed smile on her face.

"No! no !", Raven shouted shaking her head violently.

Owlman continued to show her more images of that world how she had given in on her birthday and helped her father destroy all of the world.

"How can this be", she whispered sounding devastated after Owlman had shown her most of what happened.

Owlman smiled when he saw how weak he had made her.

"This is a different world. A world in which you did not have the power to face your father. A world that was ruined by your decision in this world.", he said.

Raven shook her head. "I didn't do this", she said.

"Yes you did. Every choice you take creates a world in which the opposite choice was made. So ultimately you are responsible for this world suffering", Owlman ended his word crushing Raven.

Raven began to cry she had never cried but knowing this that all her efforts had been in vain it was just too much for her.

Owlman didn't know how to cope with the situation. He knew she would break but this he had not expected. When she wouldn't stop sobbing he knew he had to do something as he was well aware of what happened when her emotions went out of control. When a flying wardrobe almost smashed his head he acted. He got up and walked over to her and sitting down next to her on the bed. Owlman put his arm around Ravens shoulder. It felt awkward to him but not bad.

"I can help you fix it all", Owlman whispered into her ear.

Raven stopped sobbing and looked at the taller man who was holding her.

"I have a device which can let us travel to any world we want", Owlman said enticingly.

"All I need are some parts and you can help me get them and in return", Owlman wiped a tear from Ravens cheek. "I will help you set things right..."

* * *

_Rate and comment will be continued..._

_And move your lazy a*#es and make an account even if your "just" reading._

_They call me the king of the flames_


	8. Deception

_This Owlman is base on the version from "J____ustice League: Crisis on Two Earths"_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_. _I do not own Justice League. I do not own Owlman._

_I own nothing..._

* * *

"I will help you set things right", the masked stranger said.

His offer was so tempting but it sounded too good to be true. Could he really do what he was promising her. Raven wasn't sure but she had to try. She was devastated when she heard that despite all her efforts to save everyone she had still ultimately failed. Raven had not only failed her friends but also everybody in Azarath the place she had been born and raised in.

If there was even the slightest chance that she could set everything right then she would take it.

"Why do you want to help me?", she asked looking at the man holding her.

"We have similar goals", he said letting go of her and walking over to the window gazing into the star filled sky.  
"What do you want me to do ?", she asked Owlman sounding weak.

"I need you to keep your friends occupied.", Owlman answered. "but the Parts I need I will have to steal as I do not have the funding to legally acquire them.", he pointed out.

"I need you to do whatever it takes to keep your friends out of my way and then when I have the parts I will help you set things right", Owlman ended turning around to face Raven. He walked up to Raven and handed her a disk.

"Upload the files onto your robot man and your computer mainframe. Just insert the disc and it should do the rest on its own.", Owlman said.

"What will happen to Cyborg it won't hurt him will it?", Raven asked sounding worried.

Don't worry nothing will happen to your friends if you make sure they stay out of this. If I need anything else I'll contact you.", Owlman said before leaving.

Raven looked at the CD in her hand. Should she really do it. What would it do to Cyborg. She remembered the time Beast Boy had gotten a virus into his system that had almost cost him his life. Raven had no other choice but to trust the man after all he might hurt them if they get into his way.

Raven took the CD and walked over to the mainframe room. She opened the disc drive of the main computer and put the disc on the tray. With a gentle push she made the tray gently slide back in. First the screen just went black and after a few seconds the system rebooted. The tray popped open again and Raven removed the disc.

Raven made her way to Cyborgs room. Cyborg wasn't just any old computer and she was about to upload something possibly malicious into his system. Raven went to recharge stations computer. Raven couldn't believe what she was doing. There was no tray on this computer you just had to slide the disk in. Raven hesitated for a while but then she inserted the disc. She waited and after some time he disc came back out. Raven lifted it up with her powers then by concentrating her powers for a second she shattered the disc into undetectable atoms. She then made her way back to the medical area.

Beast Boy woke up when he felt a hand on his chest. He opened his eyes only to see Raven with closed eyes deep in concentration chanting her mantra. Beast Boy could feel Ravens power flow through him. He was feeling a lot better now then he had before.

Raven opened her eyes and removed her hand from his chest. Beast Boy smiled at her. When Raven noticed his smile she looked away. Beast Boy got up and looked around the room. The others were still resting.

"What about the others Raven?", he asked her.

"I can only heal one at a time", Raven answered with a sigh.

It took Beast Boy a while to realize what she had just said.

"Raven why did you heal me first and not Cyborg or Robin you know errr. people that might be more useful at a time like this", he asked sounding serious despite the fact he had just more or less called himself useless.

Raven turned around giving him a fake smile. "Why Beast Boy of course you're important." Raven said sardonically.

Beast Boy however mistook her words for a compliment and grinned.

"Let's go then what do you want me to do?", he asked sounding proud of himself.

Raven walked over to him and put her slender arm around his shoulder. Beast Boy enjoyed the proximity and being so close to her made him feel hot. "What I want you to do...", Raven whispered seductively in his ear while walking him to the door.

Every pace they took made Beast Boy imagine things Raven might want him to do. Things that if in a very theoretical way this was some kind of "Fanfiction" with an age rating would put the rating up to an "M". The tension was growing inside him and he was almost unable to contain it.

"is for you to make me some tea", Raven said before shoving him out of door.

Before Beast Boy could turn around the door slammed shut behind him.

He sighed maybe his imagination had gone a little wild there.

Beast Boy then walked towards the kitchen. He would not disappoint Raven and get her some of that herbal tea she liked so much.

* * *

_Rate and comment will be continued..._

_And move your lazy a*#es and make an account even if your "just" reading._

_They call me the king of the flames_

_Once again sorry for the fuck up in chapter 7_

_looks like BBxRea is in the lead atm ;)_


	9. Planning Ahead

_This Owlman is based on the version from "J____ustice League: Crisis on Two Earths"_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_. _I do not own Justice League. I do not own Owlman._

_I own nothing..._

* * *

Owlman smiled to himself on the way back to the abandoned warehouse. The teen titans wouldn't bother him for a while now. He was sure that the girl wouldn't be able to fool them forever but she would buy him some time. Hopefully enough time to complete the operation without further incidents.

Slade was already waiting for him at the warehouse. He was sitting at the desk with his feet on the table eying him from under his iron mask. On the desk in front of him was one of the parts.

"I thought I told you to wait", Slade said threatening.

Owlman raised an eyebrow did he honestly think he could intimidate him after all he had single-handedly defeated the team that Slade had tried to defeat countless times without success. Of course Owlman had had the element of surprise but still Slade should know his place.

"I needed some air", Owlman replied mockingly challenging the aggravated Slade.

"Don't try to fool with me", Slade said sounding very serious glaring at Owlman.

Owlman wouldn't have this confrontation now there was still time for this later.

Owlman gave Slade a fake smile before sitting down on one of the free chairs. Slade removed his feet from the desk and rolled out a map.

"I will need a week to get the parts", Slade explained looking at Owlman.

"Unacceptable", Owlman said cold.

"I thought you were the best that is why I choose you.", Owlman said challenging.

"If you want it done without interference from the titans it will take time.", Slade replied sounding annoyed at Owlmans impatience.

"You don't need to be stealthy. The titans have been taken care of", Owlman remarked.

"Well, maybe if you helped and we split up...", Slade paused for a moment calculating.

"I'm sure we could have the parts in three days.", Slade muttered deep in thought.

"Agreed, just tell me where I have to go.", Owlman said smiling.

Three days he could live with that and then he would finally bring back order to the universe.

"Yes and then what do we do?", Slade asked pulling Owlman out of his thoughts back to reality.

"What?", Owlman asked confused. And then he remembered the fake deal he had made with Slade.

How could this low class thug who couldn't even handle a few teenagers in puberty think he would honestly even consider sharing a world with him.

"The deal", Slade said impatient drumming on the table with his fingers.

Owlman took a deep breath to calm himself.

"We will equally share, of course.", Owlman said in his usual calm tone.

"I want the United States", Slade burst out but before he could continue Owlman silenced him with a gesture.

"Let's get the bomb first before get ahead of ourselves, shall we ?", Owlman said.

Slade nodded slowly. Then he looked back at the map making some calculations.

"Okay, I need you to go here and here", Slade said pointing at different locations on the map.

"The last one we will have to do together as it heavily guarded.", he explained. Owlman studied the map for a moment memorizing the locations. "Good", Owlman muttered. "Meet me here when your done", Owlman said before leaving.

This Slade character was even more gullible then he had imagined. He knew that Slade would try to betray him when the imaginary bomb was built. However the bomb would never be built and he would get rid of Slade when he had lost his use.

Slade smiled under his mask as the caped figure walked out of the door. He wasn't the kind of person that liked sharing anything with anybody. When the time was right he would betray the stranger and then the world would be his alone.

* * *

_This weeks chapter is a bit shorter sorry but I have a lot to do lately._

_Rate and comment will be continued..._

_And move your lazy a*#es and make an account even if your "just" reading._

_They call me the king of the flames_


	10. Close

_This Owlman is based on the version from "J____ustice League: Crisis on Two Earths"_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_. _I do not own Justice League. I do not own Owlman._

_I own nothing..._

* * *

Raven let out a sigh. How long could she keep this up. She knew that eventually they would notice something is wrong. Her friends would have been healed by now if she hadn't held back. She had already bought the stranger a lot of time.

Raven had gotten rid of Beast Boy for the moment but making some tea wouldn't keep him occupied for long. She looked at her friends she would tend to Cyborg next as Robin would surely find whatever was on the computer being as paranoid as he was.

The door slid open and Beast Boy walked in with her tea. Raven took the cup and thanked him. She sat down and took a few sips. Beast Boy didn't move he just looked at her.

"What?", Raven asked.

"Aren't you going to heal the others? I mean usually it doesn't take you this long", Beast Boy said.

Even Beast Boy was noticing that something was wrong. He wasn't as stupid as he used to be.

"I was injured myself remember so I'm not up to full strength.", she lied.

Raven waited another hour. She sat on a chair trying to meditate while Beast Boy just sat on the couch and enjoyed the view of Raven. Raven opened her eyes and noticed Beast Boys look she mistook it for him worrying. She got up and walked over to Beast Boy. Then Raven took his hand.

"Don't worry", she said softly.

Now that she was touching him she could use her empath powers. He was oh god she didn't want to think about it. She let go of his hand and walked to the window.

"I'm going to heal Cyborg now", she said after some time.

Raven walked over to where Cyborg was still sleeping. She put her hand onto Cyborgs cheek and began to chant her mantra. She concentrated her energy healing his organic tissue.

Shortly after she was done he opened his eye.

"Whats going on I feel like I got hit by a train", he muttered holding his head.

He looked around the room confused but then he realized what must have happened.

"Thanks Raven I owe ye one", he said smiling at the half-demon before checking the readings on his arm. His power was under five percent. His eyes widened he needed to get to his recharge station.

"I need a recharge, badly", he said before hurrying off to his room. Now she would see if the stranger had kept his word about the software not damaging Cyborg. She sent Beast Boy after Cyborg so if anything went wrong she would find out.

She looked at the still sleeping Robin his chest slowly rising and falling. It was very rare for her to see him look so peaceful. At times like this when he wasn't the inapproachable leader of the group Raven noticed that he was quite attractive. His body was muscular and his black spiky hair was the kind of hair she would like to run her hands through.

Raven shuddered and shook her head. What was she thinking...

Owlman exited the building silently. He had gotten the part and not even tripped the alarm. He hadn't slept the last 56 hours but he only needed to hold on for a few more hours until he had the parts because if he managed to execute his plan he wouldn't need to sleep again not ever. He smiled to himself before giving himself a caffeine patch. That should keep him going for another while.

Now he only had to wait for Slade to get back and then they would collect the last part together. After that he would dispose of that lowlife and then eradicate everything and everybody that ever lived. He smiled he was so close now.

* * *

_Rate and comment will be continued..._

_And move your lazy a*#es and make an account even if your "just" reading._

_They call me the king of the flames_


	11. Newspaper

_T This Owlman is based on the version from "J____ustice League: Crisis on Two Earths"_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_. _I do not own Justice League. I do not own Owlman._

_I own nothing..._

* * *

Owlman pushed the door open and entered the dark room. He looked around but Slade wasn't there. He shook his head how could he take so long. Owlman started to regret that he had chosen Slade he had seemed so promising. Maybe he should have taken the girl with him. With the help of her powers he might have been able to get the parts quicker. Then again she probably wouldn't have known where to get them in the first place. The villains in this place were just ridiculous so in hindsight Slade may have actually been the best choice.

He looked at the watch it was afternoon usually he didn't need a watch his instincts were enough to keep track of the time but after so much sleep deprivation he couldn't rely on them anymore. Maybe he would take a little nap till Slade got back. That sounded like a good idea.

Owlman grabbed a chair and sat down in the corner. He closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

Robin opened his eyes. His leg was hurting badly and he wasn't able to move it. Raven was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room with her eyes closed. "Raven", he called weakly. Ravens eyes shot open.

"Help me", he croaked.

Raven got up and walked over to him. She placed her hand on him and started to chant. Robin closed his eyes it felt good feeling the energy flow through his body repairing all the damages he had gotten from the battle. When Raven was done he felt a lot better. He stood up.

"Thanks Raven", he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How long have I been out ?", he asked.

"Almost two days", she replied drily.

Robins jaw dropped. What had Raven been doing. He was sure she could have healed him earlier. "Why didn't you heal me earlier?", he asked giving her an admonishing look.

"I was injured myself I couldn't"; she said.

Robin couldn't detect a lie in her voice but he knew Raven had mastered the art of hiding her emotions and controlling her body language. He would have to be able to read minds in order to tell if she was truthful about the late healing or not. But what reason would she have to heal him later. Robin couldn't think about one so he just dismissed the thought.

"Okay what about the others when can you..", Robin stopped when he saw the empty beds. "Where are the others?", he asked. "I healed them before you", Raven said. "They needed it more urgent then you", she replied in her trademark emotionless voice. He eyed her suspiciously. Raven was acting strange but as long as he had no proof he couldn't do anything.

"Arrange a meeting in ten with everybody", he said walking off to his room.

Raven went to Cyborgs room to give their leaders order to Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg wasn't fully charged yet but he said he would manage. Raven was relieved to see that the virus on the disc hadn't affected him like that time Beast Boy had let a virus into his system. They walked into the living room silently. They were all still tired and weak from the fight. It had been a while ago but they had been badly beaten maybe worse then ever before. They waited for Robin and he arrived shorty after them looking refreshed and ready to get back to action.

"So", he said pacing up and down the room.

"Who is this mysterious new villain and why did he want to meet Slade?", he asked the group.

They all just looked at him and didn't answer. Nobody knew the reasons. Well almost nobody.

"This also leads to the question why would he need Slade for anything. He defeated us on his own in a matter of seconds.", He said coming to a halt.

"The reality is we know nothing about only that he is an extremely skilled fighter and that is up to no good", Robin said slamming his fist onto the table.

"Cyborg are there any reports of any activity in the last few days.", he asked looking at Cyborg.

"That's the weird thing Robin the computer isn't picking anything up not even simple robberies. The city has been free of crime since the breakout at the prison.", Cyborg replied rubbing his neck in confusion.

Robin smiled. Jump City without crime that wasn't right.

"There must be something wrong with the computer.", Robin stated.

Raven cringed when she heard this she knew Robin wouldn't be fooled so easy.

"I check the computer myself with my system and it seems to be all in working order.", Cyborg said shaking his head.

"Looks like the towns really been quiet for a few days.", he said before putting his feet up on the table in front of the couch.

Robin shook his head. How could he be so arrogant to think his system was infallible. He wold have to do something very unorthodox. Something so unthinkable that no hero had ever done it before. Something that Batman for instance would never do not even if he was as desperate as they were now. "Raven would you be so good as to get a newspaper", he said nodding at her.

Raven got up and teleported out of the room.

"Okay team let's go", Robin said before getting up.

"What about Raven", Beast Boy asked looking at him confused.

"I have a feeling she won't be coming back", he said.

Beast Boy and Cyborg shrugged but they followed their leader out of the tower.

Robin knew where Slade was. That warehouse had been his hideout for the past few months...

* * *

_Rate and comment will be continued..._

_And move your lazy a*#es and make an account even if your "just" reading._

_They call me the king of the flames..._


	12. The Final Part

_This Owlman is based on the version from "J____ustice League: Crisis on Two Earths"_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_. _I do not own Justice League. I do not own Owlman._

_I own nothing..._

* * *

Owlman opened his eyes when he heard Slade opening the door. He had slept for about five hours and he felt worse then he had before. Slade put the part on the desk before sitting down in the chair and staring at the ceiling. Owlman raised a brow was he really that arrogant that he did not need to check this room. This scum was so sure of himself it was incredible really. He just assumed he would be first and he didn't even bother to check. Owlman cleared his throat sending Slade flying of his chair crashing onto the ground. Owlman couldn't believe it. Why was he working with him. That had really been the most incompetent thing he had seen in his entire career. He had seen the lowest of the low in his time with the crime syndicate but Slade he really took incompetence to a whole new level. Owlman didn't even want to talk to him. He gave Slade a sign to follow him with his hand before turning around and leaving. Owlman didn't bother to turn around Slade would follow him. He was sure of it.

Slade caught up to him.

"We can take my car", he said.

Owlman turned around and nodded at him. Slade led Owlman to a garage nearby. Owlman had expected Slade to be more the bike kind of person and not the one that kept a car. Owlman almost cracked when he saw the tuned up sports car with body kit and tainted windows.

"At least it's black", Owlman mumbled to himself.

This Slade never ceased to amaze him. Slade looked at him strange but then he shrugged and got in. Owlman got in on the passenger side. The seats were not hard like he had expected instead they were soft and very comfortable. Owlman relaxed for a moment and he was even temptrd to remove his mask. He had been in this suit for days now and he felt the urge to take a shower. He took a deep breath inhaling the fresh air from the open window.

"You can call me Owlman", Owlman said.

He didn't know why he had even bothered sharing that information with him but it didn't really matter anyway nothing mattered except his plan. Slade didn't say anything and they just drove for about half an hour. Slade hid the car behind a treeline and turned off the engine.

"We have to wait another for my plan to work", he said.

"This wont be as easy as the private companys and research labs we broke into because this is a heavily guarded military installation.", Slade explained.

"I suggest we go in while the guards are changing and take them out. Then we sneak into the place and get what we need", Slade further elaborated his plan.

Owlman nodded in agreement.

They waited until Slade gave the sign that it was time. They got out of the car and headed towards the fence. It was getting dark again and there was little light left. The compound consisted of several small guard towers along the fence and a big barracks that probably housed the troops. In the center was a large ten story warehouse that was built from solid concrete. Slade got out some binoculars and watched the barracks. After a short while two armed men in uniforms approached the barracks and entered them.

Slade cut a hole in the fence and they both entered the grounds of the facility. Slade had chosen a good place to enter. The guard towers couldn't see them because of a crane that was set up in it's line of sight. They made their way to the entrance of the barracks undetected. Slade locked the door before he threw a gas grenade into the air vent. After a few minutes somebody tried to open the door but Slade held it shut. When the door didn't open somebody tried to break through the steel door hitting it multiple time in a futile attempt to break free. Slade held the door closed until the pounding ceased and then opened it to check inside.

Owlman was impressed. He never thought Slade was capable of doing anything at all but this plan was surprisingly good and so far Slade hadn't done a bad job in executing it. Slade emerged from the barracks and he gave him the all clear sign.

"What now?", Owlman said.

They couldn't get to the facility without being spotted the area was just to open whoever was sitting on the guard towers would see them.

"We wait"; Slade said cold.

They waited and a few minutes later somebody knocked at the door.

"Get out here you don't get paid for hanging around", somebody called.

Slade opened the door and he knocked the unsuspecting two guards that were on the other side out with impressing precession and speed. Slade then threw the unconscious men into the barracks and shut the door. He looked at Owlman and gestured him to follow him. It was dark now so it would be difficult for the guards to see them except if one of the search lights spotted them.

Surprisingly Slade didn't lead him to the field but he took him to the deserted guard tower. A jeep was parked next to it. Slade nodded his head towards the jeep and Owlman got in. Slade drove the jeep up to the warehouse and nobody bothered them because they thought they were part of the guard team Slade pulled over before the warehouse and got out. He walked over to the final guard house that was right in front of the warehouse. He jumped in through the window and Owlman heard a thud from inside before Slade emerged again.

"The part should be on the tenth floor", Slade said checking a list he had in his hand.

Slade led Owlman up the stairs of the facility and after the climb he stopped in front of a box. Owlman opened pried it open with his hands. His exoskeleton giving him the strength to do so.

Owlman removed the part cautiously from the box. He turned got up and put it into his utility belt. He smiled. He had done it. All he needed to do now was assemble the device and then wait for it to recharge then he would finally be able to cure to universe of the cancer that was man.

Owlman froze when he heard a gun being cocked behind him.

* * *

_I am so sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger but I'm going to be in hospital for the next two weeks. I will try to upload the next chapters but I'm not sure if I will have internet to do so. If with in three weeks I don't upload a new chapter then I died. I'm not shitting you btw lol.  
_

_I already wrote and uploaded the chapters and if I'm not back in three weeks then my Email account will send a mail to a friend of mine who will publish the rest of the story for me. _

_So see you aroung guys ;)_

_As always they call me the king of the flames...  
_


	13. Betrayal

_This Owlman is based on the version from "J____ustice League: Crisis on Two Earths"_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_. _I do not own Justice League. I do not own Owlman._

_I own nothing..._

_I'm finnaly well enough too post the chapters and in two weeks I should be back at home!_

* * *

"Don't turn around and I advise you not to try anything stupid", Slade said cold. "The ammunition in this gun was designed to penetrate the armor of a tank and kill it's driver.", he said.

Owlman knew he was in trouble. His suit was bullet proof but Slades gun had high caliber rounds meaning it wouldn't stop a shot not from this distance anyway.

"You need me to build the bomb.", Owlman said in a calm controlled voice.

"I'm not stupid you know.", Slade growled.

"I know you can't possibly build a bomb out of those parts that we collected and I want to know what you are really planning", Slade demanded.

Owlman was running out of options he needed to distract Slade somehow to get out of this. And he needed to keep him talking.

"You know I underestimated you", Owlman said sounding like he was admitting his defeat.

"I like to keep my partners in the dark about my abilities that makes it easier later to dispose of them.", Slade explained.

"I don't like it when people think they can distract me so I suggest you tell me your plan or I'll have to shoot you.", Slade reminded.

Owlman cringed when he noticed he had no other choice he was going to have to tell Slade about the device.

"The parts are as you already correctly pointed out not for a bomb.", Owlman began his explanation.

"They are for a device which enables people and objects to be transported to a different dimension.", he ended.

"Different universes fascinating", Slade muttered more to himself then to Owlman.

"Well Owlman, why do you need this device? I guess your not planning a bank robbery in a different dimension.", Slade teased.

Owlman had an idea this could either go very wrong or he would succeed. After all he knew Slades counterpart from his Earth. Even though they were completely different they may have a similar past.

"Just imagine that every decision you make creates a new world in which you made the opposite decision.", Owlman elaborated.

"Free will would be non existent and everything you ever achieved and will ever achieve is worth nothing.", Owlman said spitting out the last word.

"Why should I care", Slade said.

"I only care about my universe and myself not about anybody else. But you still haven't answered my question what are you planning.", Slade said threatening.

"The bomb was not a total lie.", Owlman said calmly.

"I have one on a different Earth and with it I will destroy the original Earth and destroy all reality.", Owlman said revealing his plan.

Slade was silent for a moment taking in what Owlman had just said.

"Your mad", Slade said.

Owlman smiled weakly.

"You don't understand do you.", Owlman said softly.

This was a bit far fetched but it was worth a shot. Something must have made Slade Wilson turn into the man he was know. He knew he had experience similar pain.

"Hows your wife Adeline these days", Owlman asked.

He heard Slade lower his gun for a second and he knew he would have to strike now. He span around and threw the knife he had up his sleeve at Slade. Slade raised his gun as Owlman had anticipated and began to fire. The first bullet left the barrel of the gun before Owlmans knife reached it. The bullet was cut in half by the razor sharp blade. Before the blade dug itself into the gun. The second shot Slade fired made the gun explode in his hand because the barrel was blocked by the knife. Owlman wavered a part of Slades first bullet had hit him in the shoulder.

Slade was on his knees clutching his stomach. Parts of the guns metal had pierced his stomach and the excruciating pain prevented him from getting back.

Owlman slowly walked towards him keeping his cape around his body not showing Slade he had been hit. Slade looked up at Owlman fear was inside his eyes. Owlman kicked Slade in his chest sending him flying against the wall. Slade groaned and he tried to get up. Owlman grabbed Slade by his throat and he started to choke him. Slade pulled out a knife and tried to stab Owlman in the face but Owlman let go of Slade and narrowly avoided a fatal stab. The blade cut his cheek leaving behind a red line. A knife tried get through the back of Owlmans enforced suit. The force of the blow made Owlman loose his balance. He hit the floor hard and Slade turned him over so he could ram the blade into his exposed face. Owlman raised an arm to try and push the knife away from him. Owlman was feeling weak his vision was getting blurry. And Slade managed to gain a few inches the knife coming closer and closer to Owlmans face. With a loud roar Owlman managed to use his injured arm to punch Slade in the face with all his power denting the mask of his adversary.

Slade got up and stumble back. He tried to regain his balance by leaning against the wall behind him but there was nothing to support him. Owlman saw Slades eye widen when he noticed that a window was behind him. He tried to regain his balance but Owlman sent him flying out of the window with a kick to the upper body.

Owlman collapsed against the wall. He surely hadn't lost that much blood. There must be something in the bullet maybe it was poison that made him feel weak. Owlman mustered all his power and tried to get up again but he couldn't. He leaned against the wall the window next to him.

Slade was done for he was sure of it. A seventy feet drop was impossible to survive. Owlman would have liked to have gone to check on him but he had no way of getting down there.

Owlman only had one option...

* * *

_Rate and comment will be continued..._

_And move your lazy a*#es and make an account even if your "just" reading._

_They call me the king of the flames_


	14. Not much Time

_This Owlman is based on the version from "J____ustice League: Crisis on Two Earths"_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_. _I do not own Justice League. I do not own Owlman._

_I own nothing..._

* * *

Owlman only had one option he opened his utility belt and got out his computer. He looked through the records he had collected of the titans computer and he was relived to find what he was looking for.

Raven didn't know what to do if she returned with the paper Robin would know that their were a series of break ins around some high profile companies. She needed to think of something and fast

Ravens communicator vibrated. She picked it up and was surprised to see it was voice only. The coms hadn't really been built for that and the video transmission wasn't optional.

"It's me", she heard the voice of the stranger behind some disturbances. "I", she heard him cough. He didn't sound good. "I need your help", he finally managed to get out. Raven was suprised when an image of a map suddenly apeard with a red dot on a military base not far from here. She wanted to say something but then the transmission broke off.

Owlman coughed blood mixed with salvia filled his mouth. The posion was affecting his lungs filling them up with blood. He was going to drown in his own blood. Owlman checked his computer but the battery had run out. Tapping into a satelite had cost it an inmense ammount of power. He hoped the girl would find and knew what to do. Owlman felt the tiredness overcome him. Why hadn't he slept earlier. It was going to be difficult to stay awake but he knew that if he went to sleep know he would never wake up again.

Raven arrived at a military base. She checked the map again to reasure herself that she was in the right place. According to the map the stranger was somewhere in that warehouse. She concentrated her energy and teleported herself into the warehouse. She used her powers to fell for anything living and she found somebody on the tenth floor. She quickly rushed up the stairs. It was very dark but her demonic heritage helped her to see. She saw the stranger sitting against a wall the floor around him covered fresh and dried blood. He was awake but he looked bad. She walked up to him and kneeld down beside him. He coughed painting the floor red again with fresh blood. He looked at her with glassy eyes unable to speak or to move.

Raven checked him for injuries the wound on his cheek wasn't the problem he must have been shot. She removed his mask and saw his face. She then attempted to open his suit but she couldn't find a way to do it. She had no other choice she would have to heal him with the bullet still in his body.

She took his face in her hands and began to chant. His injuries were severe and there was something else in his body that made it extremely difficult for her to heal him. She channeled all her magical energie into him healing his damaged lungs and closing the wound in his shoulder and cheek. The only thing she couldn't do was replace the blood he had lost.

She opened her eyes. He still had his eyes open and they looked clearer now. He picked up his mask and put it back on.

"Thank you", he said weakly.

He tried to get up but he was too weak. Raven helped him get up supporting the heavier man. They tried to walk but they only moved very slow. After a few more steps he had to cough again and once again he spat blood onto the floor.

The girl had healed him but he knew the poison was too strong. But it didn't really matter he didn't need to live for much longer anymore anyway. He spat out some more blood.

"I'm going to die", Owlman said weak.

* * *

_You guys are diving me insane no comments for the last 6 chapters ?  
_

_Come on at least somethin gay would do..._

_They call me the king of the flames..._


	15. Chapter 15

_This Owlman is based on the version from "J____ustice League: Crisis on Two Earths"_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_. _I do not own Justice League. I do not own Owlman._

_I own nothing..._

* * *

"I'm going to die", The stranger said weak.

"No, no, I can heal you.", Raven said desperatly.

He smiled weak.

"I'm posioned and it's making my lungs bleed.", he said.

Raven couldn't believe it. She was one of the most powerfull people on the planet and healing him would have been no problem but she was just so exausted from healing her friends from all the teleporting and fighting she just couldn't do it.

"But you promised you'd help me", she said.

"But you promised you'd help me", the girl said.

Owlman didn't know why it was probably the bloodloss but she reminded him so much of his little brother Wayne who had died all those years ago. He needed to get this nonsense out of his head and focus he still had a plan he needed to execute.

"You're strong you can do it on your own", he said encouraging her.

"You see that treeline over there?"; he asked turning his head in the direction of the trees.

"We need to get there.", he said.

With the help of the girl he managed to walk. The pace was painstakingly slow and Owlman was getting weaker all the time. The arrived at the car and Raven helped Owlman into the passenger seat. She then got in next to him.

"You never told me your name", Raven said before starting the engine

"I'm Owlman", Owlman said.

"I guess I owe you that much", he added.

Raven put the car into reverse and drove back onto the road.

"Now Raven I need you to listen to me.", Owlman said in a serious tone.

"We need to get back to the city and when we get there I'll give you directions", he muttered.

"I will then repair the device", he continued taking a deep breath after the sentence. He was getting weaker and he didn't have much time left. Owlman needed to get the device fixed and charged.

"You will have to do me a favor, Raven", he whispered sounding weak.

"It will take to long to charge the device I won't survive that long so I need you to do something for me. Travel to the Earth that I tell you to. It will be cold and it won't be pleasent. On that planet is a machine. I need you to take the machine to another Earth and activate it there for me. After that you are free to do with it what you like.", he said whispering the last part.

"I..I", Raven stuttered. She felt like crying how could this all have happened and gone so wrong. Owlman put his hand on her shoulder.

"You can do it", he muttered.

"Yes", Raven said sounding more confident.

"I will do it", she said.

"Wake me when we you need me", Owlman said before closing his eyes.

* * *

_Seriously guys where did I go wrong? Please at least tell me ! Somebody write a review even a FUCK YOU! or a YOU SUCK ASS! would be better then this silence..._

_They call me the king of the flames..._


	16. Chapter 16

_This Owlman is based on the version from "J____ustice League: Crisis on Two Earths"_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_. _I do not own Justice League. I do not own Owlman._

_I own nothing..._

* * *

Owlman could feel something but he was just too tired maybe it would be okay if he just drifted off for another few hours. Then he remembered he needed to wake up or he wouldn't be able to fulfill his plan and end the chaos in the world. Owlman managed to open his eyes with some effort. Raven was straddling him and hitting slapping him in the face her blows getting harder with each hit.

"I'm awake", Owlman croaked clearing his throat of some dried blood.

The girl slumped down and looked at him relieved they stared at each other for a moment. Owlman looking into her amnesty eyes.

"I think your a little young for me aren't you ?", Owlman asked smiling weakly when he noticed their awkward position.

Raven blushed when it became clear to her what other people would think if they saw them in this position. Slightly embarrassed she quickly climbed off him and got back into the drivers seat.

Owlman coughed before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"You need to drive to the docks", Owlman said.

Raven accelerated and maneuvered her way through the streets of Jump City to the docks. It was the middle of the night and most of the town was asleep. It didn't take her long to get there because there was hardly any traffic. Owlman guided her towards a run down area of the docks and he asked her to park the car in a dark alley. Raven turned the engine off and removed the key. She then got out of the car and helped Owlman get out of the car. She supported him and they slowly walked over to the entrance of the warehouse.

Owlman opened the door and then staggered over to the desk. He was so weak now that he without the help of the exoskeleton in his suit he wouldn't be able to move at all on his own. He glanced onto the desk and his eyes widened when the parts where nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for something", Robin said tossing one of the parts up and down in his hand as he stepped out of the shadows into the dim light of the room. Owlman didn't even turn around. He just stood there in silence his cape surrounding his body. He moved his shaking right hand to his belt without raising suspicion and then he carefully removed his small pistol from it's holster. The cape hiding the weapon. If things got nasty now he at least had something to bargain with.

"Robin, please you don't understand", Raven began putting herself between him and Owlman with her arms outstretched.

"I don't wanna have to do this Raven", Cyborg said emerging from a corner in the room with his sonic cannon primed.

Owlman glanced at the door but he saw a green gorilla blocking the way. He needed a plan but this situation was hopeless. He didn't even have enough strength to walk on his own and was barely able to stand upright so even considering a fight against these teen heroes would be ludicrous and the girl she had used up her power reserve and probably needed to rest. Escaping wasn't an option either as he was running out of time.

Owlman took a deep breath before he quickly turned around and grabbed Raven holding to gun to Ravens temple. Robins eyes widened when Owlman produced the weapon from under his cape.

"Put the parts on the desk or the girl dies", Owlman said threatening.

Everybody was silent for a while. Robin and Owlman stared at each other for a long time neither of their faces showing any sign of movement. Owlman knew the boy was testing him and he wouldn't move a muscle. Owlman smiled when he saw a single drop of sweat run down the masked boys forehead at that moment he knew he had won. They didn't know how weak he was so he could use this to his advantage if he just focused his remaining energy for a few more minutes keeping up the charade.

Raven remained surprisingly calm despite him holding a gun to her head and threatening to kill her.

From the corner of his eye he could see the cyborg looking at his leader. He nodded slightly before slowly taking a few steps towards the desk and putting the part down. Cyborg then slowly walked towards the desk and got out the reaming parts and left them on the desk.

"Now leave.", Owlman said softly.

They slowly walked out the door one after another. Beast Boy was the last and turned around looking concerned before closing the door.

When the door closed Owlman collapsed the gun falling to the ground almost at the same time as his body. Raven kneeled down next to him and with all her strength managed to heave him onto the chair behind the desk. Owlman took the dimensional travel device from his belt and began to disassemble it with shaking hands.

Robin stared at the door. That was the only way in and this man was holding Raven hostage. Why had she helped him in the first place. Maybe he had brainwashed her or hypnotized her. He couldn't be sure but he knew they had to do something. Cyborg had checked the buildings blueprints and that room only had one exit. There wasn't even an air vent so they had to use this door. Robin cursed himself why hadn't he just jumped the man as soon as he entered the building instead of having to do one of his shows were he demonstrated his power and forced the opponent into surrendering.

"Been a long time", he heard a deep familiar voice behind him say.

* * *

_Wow somebody acctually reviewed and to my suprise it was positiv :O  
Thank you sooooooo much ButterflyMist for keeping me sane_

_ They call me the king of the flames..._


	17. Chapter 17

_This Owlman is based on the version from "J____ustice League: Crisis on Two Earths"_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_. _I do not own Justice League. I do not own Owlman._

_I own nothing..._

* * *

"Batman?", Robin asked sounding surprised.

He turned around to face his former mentor grinning at him.

"You've grown", Batman said putting his hand on Robins shoulder like a father.

Robin couldn't believe it after all these years he hadn't even heard a word from him and now he just appeared out of nowhere.

"Touching little reunion isn't it.", Slade said mockingly appearing from behind Batman.

Cyborgs jaw dropped when he saw the capped crusader and Slade standing next to each other.

"What are you two doing together?", he asked looking first at Slade then at Batman.

"Slade contacted me.", Batman said.

"Owlman is one of my mine you know.", he explained.

"But he's holding Raven hostage we can't get to him", Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I know and that is why I need you too listen carefully...

Owlman was glad when the girl helped him by handing him the parts he pointed at. They hadn't talked since he had threatened her. With her help me managed to complete the repairs and now he only needed to wait for it to charge.

"Raven", Owlman said.

She didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry but I had no other option.", he said soothingly.

"You know Raven I'm going to be honest with you it doesn't matter what you do you can't change the course of a world.", Owlman said sounding sad.

"If you travel to another world and change the course of actions on it it will create another world where you didn't do it.", he said.

"But you... you lied to me", Raven shouted at him in disbelieve tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry", Owlman said softly.

"No, don't talk to me like that you made me betray my friends and all for nothing", Raven shouted at him.

"All for nothing", Owlman muttered to himself before looking her in the eyes.

"I found a way to end all the pain and all the sorrow for everybody.", he said smiling at her.

"You see man is like a cancer and the free will that we believe in is just a lie. With the free will of man came the chaos. Billions of worlds are created almost every second the number increasing exponentially disrupting the order in the universe. If you want to end the chaos you have to end man.", he ended his explanation.

"I want you to take a bomb to the original Earth, Earth Prime and destroy it.", Owlman said.

Ravens world was falling apart how was this possible if it was true what the stranger said then nothing mattered. Every decision she made was just a farce and the only logical option would be to do as Owlman said and destroy everything. Doing this would prevent all pain and suffering from ever happening. She wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"I..I will do it", she finally said her voice trembling.

"Good", Owlman said.

"Everything is prepared the device will first take you to the place where the bomb is and then to the next place on your next use. You will have to wait a few minutes for it to recharge but and I must warn you it is very cold on that first Earth", he explained.

She picked up the device from the table and activated it and right before she dematerialized she saw the door break open.

* * *

_Final Chapter will be up tomorrow!_

_Hope you enjoyed it so far. _

_You better prepare your butts for the finale where we will see if all reality ends or Raven is stopped!_

_They call me the king of the flames..._


	18. Chapter 18

_This Owlman is based on the version from "J____ustice League: Crisis on Two Earths"_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_. _I do not own Justice League. I do not own Owlman._

_I own nothing..._

* * *

Beast Boy waited for her. If he had known how cold it would be he would have let Robin go instead. When Batman had revealed his plan Beast Boy had volunteered straight away to everybody's surprise. Robin had of course tried to be the hero again and step in but Beast Boy hadn't let him not this time. For the first time he had stepped up and spoken out against his leader. Robin had been so surprised that he had let Beast Boy go. It didn't matter that he might not make it back alive but he wanted to be the one to save Raven and he wouldn't let anybody else do it.

He saw Raven materialize she looked confused for a moment as he had been when he first arrived. The sudden change of temperature and also the ground had really put him off. Raven looked around and then walked towards the bomb that was standing amidst all the snow and ice. He emerged from behind it and walked towards her.

Raven looked at him in surprise and he could see guilt in her eyes. Her cheeks were red she was probably feeling even colder than he was in her leotard.

"What are you doing here, Beast Boy ?", she asked him when he wouldn't let her get past him.

"I'm here to take you back home", he replied grabbing her arm.

She tried to shake him off but he held onto her.

"Let go of me I need to do this", she shouted at him finally freeing herself but landing in the snow.

"Why, Raven?", Beast Boy said holding his hand out to her.

"You wouldn't understand", she said getting up with a backroll.

"Try me", Beast Boy said smiling at her.

**[Back in Jump City]**

Owlman sluggishly picked up the gun from his desk and fired a shot at the door missing horribly. Before he could he fire another shot a black throwing weapon knocked the gun out of his hand.

From the shadows emerged a tall muscular figure shrouded in a black cape with pointy ears. Owlman recognized him immediately. He was the last person he would have expected to see again.

"Oh, the irony", Owlman said laughing breaking into a coughing fit spitting blood all over the desk.

It took a moment for him to calm himself down and when he had stopped he wiped his mouth his gloved hand washing off the fresh blood.

"That looks bad", Batman remarked.

"Poison", Owlman said spitting out some more blood.

"All the worlds I could gave gone to I end up in yours", Owlman said in disbelieve.

"You call it irony", Batman replied walking towards Owlman and stopping in front of the blood ridden desk looking his counterpart straight in the eyes.

"I call it planning", he said cold.

Owlman swallowed the words hitting him hard.

"I knew that you might find a way to rewire it so I hard coded these coordinates into the system making it impossible for you to travel anywhere else then here without fixing the navigational system.", Batman continued.

"How did you find me?", Owlman asked still trying to grasp what Batman had just told him.

"Slade", Batman said smiling.

"It doesn't matter", Owlman said calm, "I've won".

"You don't understand do you", Batman said with a faint trace of pity in his voice.

"Don't start with your false morality and flawed logic", Owlman said wearily.

"You call my logic flawed", Batman said.

"Remember when we last met on Earth Prime and you said man was the Source of the Cataclysm and that whenever we...",

"Yes , Yes", I remember Owlman said impatiently

"Well...,

**[Somewhere on a Ice cold Earth]**

"Try me", Beast Boy said smiling at Raven.

She glared at him.

"I'm not here for a philosophical discussion if I detonate that bomb on the original Earth this discussion will have become meaningless anyway.", she said before dashing for the bomb.

Beast Boy tackled her and knocked her to the ground. They wrestled but Raven was just too weak with her powers he wouldn't have been a problem but like this she just wasn't strong enough.

"Let me go", she shouted desperately trying to knock him off her.

"Raven is it really worth it?", Beast Boy asked.

"You don't understand I can end all the pain and suffering", she said trying to convince Beast Boy.

"Maybe you can Raven but think about it you would also end all the happiness joy and most importantly love", Beast Boy said leaning over and kissing her lips.

Raven calmed down and Beast Boy let go of her arms.

"Is it really wort it?", Beast Boy asked.

"No", Raven whispered.

**[Back in Jump City]**

"Well, wouldn't that mean that it would be impossible for a man to destroy Earth Prime as traveling there would create two version of this Earth meaning it would no longer be the original", Batman said spiteful.

Owlman froze.

Owlman knew that Batman was right. How could he have been so foolish. He had made one fatal mistake he himself was human he was also the source of the cataclysm. Ironic really how he by attempting to to end the chaos caused even more but it didn't matter what action he took he would always loose.

Owlman got out a remote from under his cape and put it on the desk. "At least we'll die together", he said smiling.

"What, no ?", Batman said in disbelieve.

"If you kill me here I'll still live on a parallel Earth it won't matter.", He said with barely noticeable tremor in his voice.

"Oh I couldn't care less now.", Owlman said cold.

"I just want to watch you die", he said smiling before pushing the button causing Cyborgs power cell and the Titans tower to explode engulfing them both in flames.

**[ In another version of Jump City]**

"Well, wouldn't that mean that it would be impossible for a man to destroy Earth Prime as traveling there would create two version of this Earth meaning it would no longer be the original", Batman said spiteful.

Owlman froze.

Owlman knew that Batman was right. How could he have been so foolish. He had made one fatal mistake he himself was human he was also the source of the cataclysm. Ironic really how he by attempting to to end the chaos caused even more but it didn't matter what action he took he would always loose.

Owlman got out a remote from under his cape and put it on the desk. "At least we'll die together", he said smiling.

"What, no ?", Batman said in disbelieve.

"If you kill me here I'll still live on a parallel Earth it won't matter.", He said with barely noticeable tremor in his voice.

Owlman sighed he was right. He had lost.

"Tell a dying man what made you become the man you are now", Owlman said as his vision started to blur up.

He could hear Batman swallow.

"My parents were shot on the way back from the mask of Zorro by some criminal who wanted their jewels", he said.

"The mask of Zorro", Owlman said smiling his brother had always loved that movie. And then it became clear to him.

"Good Bye, Bruce", Owlman said before closing his eyes. Maybe it wasn't all bad.

* * *

_Hey guys and girls saddly I won't be starting any more projects soon. I am heading over to fictionpress for a while. Of course I will complete the project I am currently working on first ;)_

_ Please send me your reviews as I feel feedback really helps people to improve._

___You can add me on Skype if you want to discuss some of my fanfictions with me and maybe give me some fresh ideas. And don't worry I'm not some pedo lol._

___Here is my addy: phoenix_beatzofficial_

___As always thank you for reading, reviewing and all that good stuff and always remember I am the king of the flames..._


End file.
